villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arkady Duvall
Arkady Duvall is a minor antagonist in Batman: The Animated Series. He is a western outlaw, one of the many children of Ra's al Ghul and an enemy of the bounty hunter Jonah Hex. He was voiced by , who also portrayed Alex, Gangster, Caligula, Tolian Soran, Marcus Kane, Sinclair, Colonel F. E. Cochrane, Kesslee and Geoffrey Tolwyn. History He once attended a rich school and learned swordsmanship and later went to America and did something horrible to a woman in the east. He left to join his father Ra's al Ghul in his attempt to destroy all the railroads in America. Not caring for his father's ecological goals, Arkady was only interested in forging an empire for himself. Arriving, he came into town every so often to start fights, challenge men to duels and very badly a hurt another woman. But Duvall had a bounty on his crimes in the east coast and was pursued by Jonah Hex. Arkady later discovered Hex snooping around his father's lair and, upon learning that he wasn't a government spy and was instead trying to bring him to justice for what he did to the woman in the east, tried to kill him by having the men dip him into vat of molten lead. However, when Ra's al Ghul discovered what he was doing, he angrily ordered Arkady to throw Hex in a cell and not to decide the fate of trespassers without his permission. After the airship takes flight, Jonah Hex escapes his imprisonment, sneaks aboard and begins causing havoc by turning the airship's cannons against it. Arkady then heads up to the level of the ship Hex is on and fights him using his sword, although, as the ship crashes, the both of them are forced to the ground. Having lost the battle Arkady attempts to save himself by giving Hex five thousand dollars in gold, however, Hex refuses to take his money, as he hunted Arkady out of a desire for justice, not money. Hex, taking advice he had received before, decides to let Arkady live and takes him to the authorities, where he is sentenced to work in the mines for fifty years. Although he was not expected to survive, Arkady outlived his sentence because of his exposure to the Lazarus Pits, however, his mind was destroyed in the process, and he slipped off the grid. In present times, Ra's al Ghul and his minions broke into the retirement home the elderly and broken Arkady resided in, and, despite interception from Batman and Robin, managed to kidnap him. Before leaving, Ra's left the Dynamic Duo a tape which relayed the story of how Arkady was defeated and apprehended by Jonah Hex. As Batman and Robin confront Ra's, now understanding that the elderly man he kidnapped is really Duvall, Ra's explains that the Lazarus Pits can no longer heal his son and that he simply wants to spend time with him before his inevitable demise. Batman and Robin then allow Ra's to leave with Arkady. Trivia *While not stated, it is heavily implied that Arkady raped the woman in the east, which would make him the only villain in the entire DC Animated Universe to commit such an act. Category:DC Villains Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Slaver Category:Rapists Category:Fighters Category:Western Villains